


Reborn From The Ashes

by Tazmania3056



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, a cuter fluffierone, not sure what to write but it's a sequal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: This is a sequal to the fic “From The Eyes Of The World” requested by a comment on it.This is Oikawa and Kageyama's life later in the future





	Reborn From The Ashes

He had done it. It wasn’t easy and not without sacrifice but he had done it. He had blazed a path forward with the flames the hatred around him had fed, the bridges burnt in the process lay behind him, nothing more than cooled embers and ash that were slowly, bit by bit carried away by the winds of tomorrow to a place where they’d be soon long forgotten.

The fire that had burnt those bridges wouldn’t be though, the blaze around him had been hot, so much so that quite a few times he was afraid that he’d gone too far and that he and Kageyama would too be burnt in flames that surrounded them.

But they hadn’t.

It had seemed to last forever, the future lay uncertain behind the flames and smoke surrounding them, at times the smoke had been so thick they almost lost sight of each other. So many times Oikawa feared he’d lose control of his fire and burn the person he loved the most, but in the end they both made it out. They had been covered in ash, the smoke lining their lungs and their skin not untouched by the heat but they were out. Out of the place that hated them and away from the people who made them feel wrong for who they loved.

Not all their bridges had been burnt in the inferno, both Kageyama and Oikawa had friends who stood by them, called to them when the fire was at its peak and roaring in their ears. When it seemed that the only thing around them was fire, smoke and more fire.

Oikawa looked at the boy walking ahead, his hand holding onto his firmly as if he was afraid this was all just a dream, and smiled.

Oikawa could now look at the couples around him, at the protagonist in movies who always got the beautiful love interest and the couples who went on cheesy dates and kissed wherever they pleased without feeling a deep resentment because now he could too. He didn’t have to worry about who was around when he kissed Kageyama, or who might overhear when he told him he loved him. He could do those things wherever and whenever he wanted. Being able to do that made every second of that fire worth it, seeing Kageyama smile and kiss him instead of in his lap, behind the safety of his bedroom walls crying made the smoke that still lined his lungs and the burns he still carried completely worth it and it made his heart ache with the happiness and love he could never hope to fully express.

The fire was no longer needed to blaze a path or to burn bridges, now its purpose was to warm the heart and home today and to chase away the cold uncertainties of tomorrow.

They went on a date weekly, thriving in the ability to do so. Oikawa had never seen Kageyama so happy, he loved that he was able to express himself in a way he wasn’t able to before. He was always touching him, whether it was to hold his hand, hug him or just stand close enough that they could share body heat, Oikawa always felt Kageyama though he knew he was the same, he guessed they were both making up for what felt like lost time.

Since the fire had died down he had hardly seen Kageyama cry, in fact he thinks he’s only seem him cry twice, the first time was when they first moved into their house together.

It wasn’t anything fancy, it was a small, run down one bedroom house on the outskirts of town. It didn’t have electricity, water or furniture when they moved in, it had been them with the fireplace, a blow up bed with some blankets and take out. That first night they climbed into bed and wrapped themselves up in the blanket and Oikawa remembered thinking how beautiful Kageyama was. The way the soft glow of the fire casted shadows across his face and made his skin glow was amazing, he was amazing. Kageyama cried when he told him that, but unlike all the many times before these weren’t sad tears. No, Kageyama was happy.

He told Oikawa that he was happy and that he loved the house, the town and him, he told him that he loved him a few times that night and he thanked him. He thanked him for getting them out of there and Oikawa will admit that he cried as well, he was just so relieved, happy and in love he just couldn’t handle it.

That small house soon became a three bedroom house closer to the city, they both had good jobs and were more in love than ever. They had adopted a stray dog Kageyama had brought home and were discussing adopting an actual kid, something neither of them thought was possible.

His life was perfect, his home was perfect, his job was perfect and Kageyama was absolutely perfect. Everything was perfect and worth every second of fire that went into burning the path that lead here.

The second time he cried was during a lazy night at home, some show about aliens was on the tv and Oikawa was on the couch, laptop on his lap and hot cocoa in hand. He hadn’t expected it, nothing had happened to warrant crying as far as Oikawa was concerned, but here he was.

“What’s wrong?” He’d asked him softly, pressing kisses across his face and gently wiping away the tears that fell onto his cheeks.

It turned out nothing was wrong, he’d just become so overwhelmed with the happiness and love he felt that crying was all he could do. Oikawa again couldn’t blame him, seeing the life they’d built often had the same effect on him too.

So here they were, they’d gone to the park near their first house for their date. It was perfect, it was quiet and beautiful and calming and the two of them often came here for walks when they first moved here.

Oikawa loved Kageyama, he’s seen him at his worst and he’s seen him at his best and he loves all of it. The fire inside was to keep them both warm in the life they’d created for themselves, though it was always ready to blaze a new path into a better tomorrow if this life started to hurt.

Like a phoenix, a better life reborn from the ashes of the old one, Oikawa would always make sure that fire was ready in case he ever needed to do so. He wasn’t sure if he ever would need to, he wasn’t sure what the future held, but he did know that he loved Kageyama with everything he had and he would do anything to ensure their happiness.

So with that knowledge, with that determination and the love he felt so intensely towards Kageyama he got down on one knee and saw Kageyama cry for the third time since entering their new life.


End file.
